bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Galeria:Rukia Kuchiki
Galeria Rukii z anime Ep364 Rukia.png|Rukia Kuchiki. Ep361 Rukia nowy wygląd.png|Kuchiki Rukia. Ep320 Rukia Mugshot.png|Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia266-267.jpg|Rukia. Rukia.jpg|Kuchiki. Ep62HisanaLeavesRukia.png|Hisana porzuca Rukię. Ep32RukiaSaves.png|Młoda Rukia ratuje swoich przyszłych przyjaciół. Young_Renji_with_Rukia.png|Rukia i Renji w dziciństwie. Rukia_renji.jpg|Rukia i Renji w dzieciństwie. Ep32Decision.png|Rukia i Renji jako dzieci. Ep32Leaving.png|Rukia i Renji w Akademii Shinō. Rukia_Academy_Days.jpg|Rukia w Akademii. Rukia_and_kaien.jpg|Rukia i Kaien. Heart.jpg|Kaien mówi Rukii o sercu. Ep154KaienSparsRukia.png|Rukia trenuje z Kaienem Shibą. Ep232RukiaShikai.png|Rukia osiaga Shikai pod okiem Kaiena. Ep49MiyakoBidsFarewell.png|Rukia po raz ostatni widzi Miyako żywą. RukiaRememberingUkitakeWords.jpg|Rukia i Ukitake. Kaien Dies.jpg|Rukia zabija Kaiena. Episode109NewAssignment.png|Rukia przypisana do patrolowania Karakury. Bleach 1pt1.png|Rukia nad Karakurą. Rukia_arrives_in_Karakura.jpg|Rukia Kuchiki przybywa do Karakury. Rukia.png|Rukia Kuchiki Ichigo spotyka Rukię2.png|Rukia spotyka Ichigo. Ichigo i Rukia.jpg|Ichigo zdenerwowany przez Rukię. Rukia_Kuchiki_Drawing_Hollow_Ep4.png|Rukia rysuje Hollowy. Rukia cuts Fishbone.png|Rukia tnie Fishbone'a D. Fishbone bites Rukia.png|Rukia ugryziona przez Fishbone'a D. Bleach 1pt5.png|Ranna Rukia chce oddać swoje moce Ichigo. Bleach 2pt1.png|Rukia w klasie Ichigo. Bleach 2pt2.png|Rukia wydobywa duszę Ichigo z fizycznego ciała. Bleach 2pt3.png|Ichigo i Rukia spotykają Orihime. Bleach 2pt4.png|Acidwire pojawia się. Ichigo Protects Orihime from Acidwire.jpg|Rukia patrzy jak Ichigo chroni Orihime. Rukia_Heals_Orihime.png|Rukia leczy duchową formę Orihime. Sora Inoue Purifies Himself.png|Rukia patrzy jak Sora Inoue sam się oczyszcza. Ichigo,_Rukia,_Juice_&_Shibata.png|Rukia i Ichigo z Yūichi Shibatą. Ichigo finds weakened Karin.png|Rukia mówi Ichigo, by dbał o Karin. ShriekerSneaksUpOnRukia.jpg|Shrieker i Rukia. Rukia_Kuchiki_&_Shreiker_-_Confrontation.png|Rukia kontra Shrieker. ShrikerVsChadAndRukia.jpg|Rukia patrzy jak Chad uderza Shriekera. Yasutora_Chad_Sado_launches_Rukia_Kuchiki.png|Rukia gotowa do wystrzelenia przez Chada. Ep5RukiaTriesToEvade.png|Rukia unika pijawek. Gates of Hell.png|Ichigo i Rukia patrzą na Bramę Piekła. Tessai_tells_Rukia_to_wait_for_Urahara.png|Rukia czeka na Kisuke Uraharę. UraharaWithRukiaJintaUruru.jpg|Rukia z Uraharą, Jintą i Ururu. Rukia_And_Urahara.png|Rukia uzupełnia swoje zapasy w Sklepie Urahary. Rukia_is_given_Kon_by_Ururu_&_Urahara.png|Rukia kupuje Kona od Urahara. Ichigo-and-rukia.jpeg|Rukia bije Ichigo. Ichigo_asks_Rukia_about_Kon.png|Ichigo pyta Rukię o Kona. Rukia_drawing_Mod_Soul.png|Rukia rysuje Zmodyfikowaną duszę. Rukia_Kuchiki_&_Kon,_graveyard.png|Rukia i Kon na cmentarzu. Rukia_Kuchiki_Confronts_Ichigo_Kurosaki_about_his_mother's_death.png|Rukia pyta Ichigo o śmierć jego matki. Eikichirō_Saidō_(hat)_and_Rukia_Kuchiki.png|Rukia spotyka Eikichirō Saidō. The squablling Shinigami recieve orders.png|Walka zostaje przerwana przez rozkaz z Soul Society. Rukia explains demi Hollows.png|Rukia mówi Ichigo o Jibakurai. TheGangAtThePrinciplesOffice.jpg|Rukia i inni w gabinecie dyrektora. Ep11DiscussingQuincy.png|Urahara i Tessai dyskutują z Rukią o Quincy. MenosAppears.jpg|Rukia obserwuje przybycie Menosa Grande. IchigoRunsIntoRukiaAndKon.jpg|Ichigo, Kon i Rukia. Renji Attacks Gigai Rukia.png|Rukia zaatakowana przez Renjiego. Uryu_comes_to_Rukia's_aid.png|Uryū przychodzi z pomocą Rukii. Rukia_Stalls_Renji.png|Rukia stara się powstrzymać Renjiego. Rukia kopie Ichigo w ramię.png|Rukia odchodzi z Byakuyą. Renji_visits_jailed_Rukia.png|Renji odwiedza Rukię w więzieniu. RukiaHanataro.png|Rukia zaprzyjaźnia się z Hanatarō w więzieniu. Rukia Led To Senzaikyū.png|Rukia prowadzona do Wieży Skruchy. Renji Rukia Guards Shrine.png|Renji opuszcza Rukię w Senzaikyū. Od35 Rukia w kaplicy skruchy.png|Rukia w Senzaikyū. Ganju_grabs_Rukia.jpg|Ganju ma pretensje do Rukii o śmierć jego brata. Ep41RukiaProtectsHanataro.png|Rukia chroni Hanatarō. Ichigo_Rukia_Reunion_ep41.png|Rukia rozmawia z Ichigo. Rukialearnsherexecutionistobetomorrow.jpg|Rukia oczekuje na egzekucje. Gin_approaches_rukia.jpg|Rukia jest drażniona przez Gina Ichimaru. Rukiaatthesokyokuhill.jpg|Rukia z Yamamoto i Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe na Wzgórzu Sōkyoku. Rukia_near_execution.jpg|Rukia podczas egzekucji. Ichigosavesrukia.jpg|Rukia uratowana przez Ichigo. RenjixRukia.jpg|Rukia uratowana przez Renjiego. Od61 Ichigo, Renji i Rukia.png|Ichigo, Renji i Rukia. Ep61AizenGrabsRukia.png|Aizen przygotowuje się do wydobycia Hōgyoku z Rukii. Ichigo remembers Aizen's Plan.png|Aizen wyjmuje Hōgyoku z Rukii. Byakuya ratuje Rukię.jpg|Byakuya ratuje Rukię. E63 Rukia apology to Kukaku Ganju.jpg|Rukia przeprasza Kūkaku i Ganju Shibę. Episode69RukiaFlames.png|Rukia pojawia się i pomaga Ichigo. Episode71GangVSRyo.png|Ichigo, Rukia i Uryū i Ryō Utagawa. Episode71VisitUryu.png|Rukia odwiedza Uryū w szpitalu. Episode72FloorFloods.png|Podłoga w szpitalu zaczyna być mokra. Episode73EncasedInWater.png|Renji, Rukia i Ichigo uwięzieni. Episode72RukiaHado-31.png|Rukia używająca Hadō #31 Shakkahō. Episode73HoBanAttack2.png|Hō i Ban atakują Rukię i pozostałych. Ep76RukiaKido.png|Rukia wykorzystuje Kidō na Makim Ichinose. Episode83RukiaOrihimeFight.png|Orihime i Rukia walczą z Yoshi. Hisagi Saves Orihime.png|Hisagi ratuje Orihime przed Rukią kontrolowaną przez Mabashiego. Orihime_Saves_Rukia.png|Rukia leczona przez Orihime. Episode85RukiaTakesHit.png|Rukia jest ranna. Episode89GroupListens.png|Grupa słucha Ugakiego. Episode89IchigoRenjiGoOn.png|Ichigo i Renji. Episode91UryuOthersAppear.png|Rukia i pozostali idą za Uryū. Episode91GoingBack.png|Bount wkraczają do Soul Society. Episode92RukiaGoes.png|Rukia wraca do swojej dywizji. Episode92YoshiVSRukia.png|Rukia kontra Yoshi. Episode93RukiaBlock.png|Rukia blokuje atak Yoshi. Episode93RukiaHado4.png|Rukia używa Hado #4 na pokrytej Yoshi. Rukia Yoshi Battle E93.png|Nieuzbrojona Rukia walczy z Yoshi. Episode94RukiaWakes.png|Rukia budzi się samotna. Byakuya ratuje Rukię przed upadkiem.png|Byakuya ratuje Rukię. Episode108RenjiStopsRukia.png|Renji zatrzymuje Rukię przed ingerencją w walkę. Episode109RukiaRests.png|Rukia odzyskuje przytomność po ataku Bount. Episode109IchigoRukiaRenji.png|Ichigo, Rukia i Renji wspominają Bount. Rukia_arrives.jpg|Rukia powraca do Karakury. YammyvsRudobōn.jpg|Rukia patrzy jak Llargo atakuje Rudobōna. Ep286 Ichigo saves Rukia.jpg|Rukia uratowana przez Ichigo. Ichigo_and_Rukia_return_to_Kurosaki_Clinic.png|Rukia wraca z Ichigo do jego domu. Rukia_comments_upon_the_strangeness_of_her_orders.png|Rukia, Ichigo, Tessai i Kisuke. Ep354 Umieszczanie Reiatsu.png|Rukia ma zamiar umieścić swoje Reiatsu w celu pomocy Ichigo. Ep361 Przyjaciółka.png|Rukia przebija Kurosakiego. Ep361 Moc.png|Oddanie Reiatsu. Ep361 Długa rozmowa.png|Rozmowa. Ep361 Rukia Kuchiki.png|Nowy wygląd Rukii. Ep361 Kłótnia.png|Sprzeczka Rukii oraz Ichigo. Ep362_Gotei_13.png|Ichigo i Gotei 13. Ep362_Zmartwychwstanie.png|Ichigo i pozostali patrzą na powrót Kūgo. Ep362 Riruka Rukia.png|Rukia kontra Riruka. Ep363 Dziwny świat.png|Kuchiki w wymiarze. Ep363 Pluszaki.png|Rukia trzyma pluszaki. Ep364 Po szafie.png|Rukia przecina szafę na pół. Ep364 Rukia ucieka.png|Rukia ucieka jako pluszak przed Riruką. Ep364 Niewypał.png|Niewypał Hadō. Ep364 Przyciśnięta.png|Rukia przyciśnięta przez Rirukę. Odc365 Rukia i Byakuya.png|Byakuya trzymający Rukię. Ep365 Renji i Rukia.png|Renji chce ocucić Rukię. Ep365 Wymiar poszedł.png|Rukia ogląda wyzwolenie mocy Ichigo. Ep366_Rukia_chce_uratować.png|Rukia chce uratować Ichigo. Ep366_Riruka_ratuje.png|Riruka daje się zranić, by uratować Ichigo i Rukię. Ep366_Odpoczywająca_Riruka.png|Riruka odpoczywa u Kisuke. Ep366 Ichigo zabiera ciało.png|Ichigo zabiera ciało Ginjō. Ep366 Ichigo chce ciało Ginjo.png|Ichigo przybywa po ciało Ginjō. Galeria Rukii z mangi R176s25.jpg|Byakuya ratuję Rukię przed Ginem. R262s16 Rukia i Aaroniero.png|Aaroniero pojawia się za Rukią. R264s12.png|Aaroniero jako Kaien Shiba. C267p18 Rukia implated.png|Rukia przebita przez trójząb. C268p18 Shirafune.png|Rukia z trudem pokonuje Aaroniera. R379 Weekly Shōnen Jump 2.jpg|Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Tōshirō, Uryū, Ichigo i Rangiku na jednej ze stron Weekly Shōnen Jump. R496s3 Weekly Shōnen Jump.jpg|Ichigo, Ikkaku, Zaraki, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya i Hitsugaya na jednej ze stron Weekly Shōnen Jump. Ch469p19 Rukia as plushie.jpg|Rukia jako pluszak. C470p4 Hado33 fail.png|Niewypał Hadō. C471p17.jpg|Rukia wychodzi z pluszaka. C471p18 Riruka strikes Rukia in chest.jpg|Riruka chce użyć ostatecznej techniki. R473s9.png|Byakuya z Rukią. R475 Okładka.png|Rukia na okładce 475. rozdziału. C477p12.jpg|Rukia ruszona przez Rirukę ratuje Ichigo przed Tsukishimą. Chap477RirukaTakesHit.png|Riruka wyskakuje z Rukii. R501 Strach - Rukia.png|Wyobrażenie Byakuyi o Rukii spowodowane przez Äs Nödt. R502 Okładka.jpg|Rukia i Renji na okładce 502. rozdziału. R515 Abarai i Rukia.png|Rukia i Renji odpoczywający po operacji. R515 Rukia się budzi.png|Ichigo zauważa przebudzenie Rukii. R519 Okładka.png|Rukia i Orihime na okładce 519. rozdziału. R546 TKW.png|Okładka 547.rozdziału. R559 Rukia i Renji pojawiają się w Soul Society.png|Rukia i Renji wracają do Soul Society. R265 Okładka.jpg|Rukia na okładce 265. rozdziału. Animacje z Rukią Konsō.gif|Ichigo używa Konsō. Some_no_mai,_Tsukishiro.gif|Some no Mai, Tsukishiro. Tsugi_no_mai,_Hakuren.gif|Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren. San_no_mai,_Shirafune.gif|San no Mai, Shirafune. Juhaku1.gif|Juhaku. Riruka wyskakuje z rukii.gif|Riruka wyskakuje z Rukii. Galeria Rukii z filmów Galeria Sode no Shirayuki Sode_no_Shirayuki_(spirit).jpg|Sode no Shirayuki. Sode_no_Shirayuki_fights_Ichigo.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki walczy z Ichigo. Sode_no_Shirayuki_Ichigo.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki i Ichigo. Sode no Shirayuki Rukia fight.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki kontra Rukia Kuchiki. Sode no Shirayuki vs. Byakuya.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki kontra Byakuya. Snapshot20100209161012.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki walczy z Bestialskim Mieczem. Kategoria:Galerie